Charlie (Oliver and Company)
Charlie is Dodger's father in Oliver and Company 2, as well as being a major character in the TV series and prequel. He is voiced by Joe Alaskey and his singing voice is provided by Bob Bergen, except for two episodes of Oliver and Company:The Series, in which his singing voice is provided by John Schneider. Biography Charlie's early life is unknown. He was born to parents Lucy and Ben at an unspecified date. At some point in his adolescence, Charlie met his future wife Tess. The romance developed and eventually Tess fell pregnant and gave birth to their son Dodger and his four siblings. Their period of happiness was eventually cut short when Dodger ran away from home, and would later be found and taken in by a petty thief called Fagin. This devastated Charlie and Tess and, after their four remaining pups found new homes, the two eventually moved to San Francisco, until they would return to New York City to find their son. Appearance and personality Charlie bears a close resemblance to his son Dodger. However, he is slightly fatter and has green-brown eyes and wears a red collar with silver studs. Charlie is a very kind and mellow individual. He is extremely comedic, but has a bad sense of humor. He is also a very childish and cowardly individual. Charlie can act rather stupid at times, but on the whole, he is goodhearted and lovable. Appearances Oliver and Company 2 This is Charlie's debut appearance. He and Tess first appear when they run into Dodger and the gang. Dodger thinks he recognizes the two dogs from somewhere, but he then states he can't remember where. That night, during a storm, Charlie and Tess arrive at Fagin's barge and the gang let them in. Dodger then remembers his parents in a flashback of them playing with him as a puppy. Tess and Charlie then tell their son that after he ran away, they left for San Francisco and lived their for many years since. Charlie then asks Dodger if he could give him and Tess a chance to bond with them. The following day, at Central Park, Charlie gives Dodger the opportunity to bond with his parents more through the song Like Father, Like Son. At around the same time, Fagin has met his long-lost brother Jimmy and is bonding with him. The group, however, are being spied on by Mary, the widow of Sykes and her whiny butler Quigley. She vows to capture Charlie, whatever it takes. While trying to get to Jimmy, she has little, if any, success in capturing Charlie. That night, while Charlie and Dodger are out walking, Mary sets out her cat Diamond, who Charlie chases after. The two dogs are then attacked by Mary's bodyguard Joe. Dodger manages to escape but Charlie is knocked out and captured by Joe. After Dodger escapes, he tells the gang of his father's kidnapping. The gang then travel to the Foxworth mansion and get Tito and-rather reluctantly-Georgette to assist them. They find Charlie tied up and thrown in a cage. After releasing him, they fight Mary and her goons. Mary then takes Dodger onto the pier and tries to drown him. Charlie intervenes and Mary falls into the ocean to her death, taking Charlie with her. The gang are devastated, Dodger in particular, thinking Charlie is dead. Then they hear a voice say, "That's what you think." It is revealed Charlie is alive. The group are overjoyed by this. Mary's goons are then taken into police custody and the group return to Fagin's barge, with Charlie joking with them. Oliver and Company:The Series Charlie is a major supporting character in the series. Taking place after the film, he and Tess are now living with Dodger and the Gang. Oliver and Company:The Big Day In this film, Charlie becomes a grandfather to Rita and Dodger's pups. He and the pups are then captured by a gangster dog called Tony Bones and the gang search for them. In the end, they return and all is well again. Trivia * The role of Charlie was originally given to Robin Williams, Dan Aykroyd, Rick Moranis, Bill Murray, John Candy, Maurice LaMarche, Steve Martin, Jim Belushi, Jeff Glen Bennett, Chevy Chase and Burt Reynolds. Joe Alaskey beat all of them out for the role. * Other actors who auditioned for the role were Paul Newman, James Best, Sorrell Booke, John Schneider, Stan Jones, Gary Owens, Tony Pope, Frank Welker, Brian Dennehy, Jerry Orbach, Jerry Stiller and Mandy Patinkin. * Charlie's eyes change from green to brown in some episodes of the series. * Before Bob Bergen was chosen to provide the singing voice of Charlie, veteran Canadian rock star Neil Young was considered. The late country star John Denver was also considered, but he backed out. Billy Joel, Bruce Springsteen, Kenny Rogers, Huey Lewis and Richard Marx were also considered, until Bob finally beat them out. * Coincidentally, John Schneider (who provided Charlie's singing voice in two episodes of the series), James Best and Sorrell Booke (two of the actors who auditioned to voice the character) starred together in the TV series The Dukes of Hazzard. * Charlie's catchphrases in the series include, "Comin' through!" "Well, excuse me!" "Woah! Momma!" and "This is crazy!" to name but a few. * In the Latin American release of the film, Charlie is voiced by veteran Mexican rock star Carlos Santana; in the French release by Jean Reno; in the Greek release by singer Demis Roussos; Indian release by Javed Jaffrey; European Spanish by Julio Iglesias and the German release by Christian Brückner. * In some episodes of the series, the studs on Charlie's collar disappear. Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Animals Category:Parents Category:Uncles Category:Sons Category:Grandfathers